A Dustland Fairytale
by MsValensi
Summary: Spoilers Stargazer. Porque, cuando estás destinado a una existencia interminable, tienes la posibilidad de aprender de tus propios errores. Las décadas pasan y todo vuelve. Incluso los viejos amores. BiancaxBalthazar. Oneshot.


**A Dustland Fairytale**

**By LadyCornamenta**

…

"_She said she always knew he'd come around,  
And the decades disappear like sinking ships, but we persevere"_

…

Era una mañana soleada y cálida. Los árboles del bosque se sacudían de forma acompasada, gracias a la brisa etérea que cargaba el aire. Habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que había sentido aquel profundo olor a hierba y madera, e intenté retener mis recuerdos en algún profundo recoveco de mi mente. A pesar de que los años habían pasado, solitarios y tortuosos, era difícil dejar atrás un amor pasado. _Un amor prohibido._

Corrí algunas ramas para conseguir pasar, divisando el imponente edificio de la Academia Medianoche. El tiempo no había hecho mella en la arcaica construcción, que seguía luciendo las altas torres, las crípticas gárgolas y aquel aire tenebroso característico de su estructura. Un escalofrío me recorrió al ver a un grupo de alumnos huyendo del sol de septiembre en los jardines del campus. Los evité de forma eficiente, buscando objetivamente el cenador, donde sabía que debía encontrarse la señora Bethany.

Mis intentos fueron fallidos, ya que no pude hallar a la directora de la institución en el lugar en el que pensaba debía estar. Me senté sobre la hierba, apoyando mi espalda contra una de los añejos muros de piedra. A pesar de haber obtenido su perdón décadas atrás, no quería tener un incómodo encuentro con mis padres antes de tiempo. Ellos me habían disculpado por la repentina huída con la Cruz Negra, pero yo aún no podía perdonarme a mí misma por haber dejado su suerte en manos del destino en un momento tan desesperante, donde el incendio amenazaba arrasar con todo. Recordé esa noche en particular, sintiendo que la porosidad de mi memoria era un tenue y silencioso deformante. Sabía que, aunque lo intentara, la desesperación y el miedo que había sentido esa noche nunca podrían rememorarse, así como no podía reconstruir en mi mente el brillo o el calor de las enormes lenguas de fuego que habían rodeado cada parte del edificio.

—Y yo que pensé que mi suerte estaba volviéndose cada vez peor —comentó una voz profunda y conocida, imperturbable al paso del tiempo—. Supongo que siempre hay una sorpresa oportuna y agradable.

Alcé los ojos para encontrarme con el gentil rostro de Balthazar Moore, que seguía tan apacible como en mis recuerdos. Intenté dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro, que salió mucho más sincera de lo que hubiese esperado.

—¿Estás pensando en regresar?

Me encogí de hombros, mientras él se sentaba a mi lado, con uno de su grandes brazos rozando el mío.

—Si la señora Bethany me lo permite…

—Yo te ayudaré a convencerla.

Su determinación me hizo sonreír involuntariamente. Aquella debía ser la sonrisa más sincera que había esbozado en décadas.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan considerado conmigo?

—Porque te quiero.

La incomodidad del silencio se hizo nostalgia mientras nos mirábamos al los ojos. Recordé todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos y la forma en que, sin derecho alguno, lo había abandonado a él también. Aquel muchacho que había dado tanto por mí había quedado a la deriva, como todo mi pasado, bajo la sombra de mi único amor.

—A veces me pregunto por qué no acepté la oportunidad que me estabas dando.

Él sonrió, aún con la melancolía en sus ojos gentiles.

—Yo te ofrecía una historia segura. Te ofrecía algo rutinario, simple, cómodo —explicó, mirando hacia delante, hacia los extensos campos que rodeaban la academia—. Eso no es atractivo para los adolescentes; lo sé, créeme. Él chico malo y el amor imposible siempre son más atrayentes.

»Sin embargo, cuando el tiempo va pasando, cuando las personas que amas van abandonándote involuntariamente, la necesidad de algo a lo que aferrarte en este mundo se vuelve indispensable. Cuando todo pasa, cuando todo cambia, siempre necesitamos tener algo o alguien que nos recuerde quiénes somos, hacia dónde vamos. Supongo que eso fue siempre lo que quise ofrecerte.

Maravillada y conmocionada por sus palabras, sentí como las ganas de llorar se apoderaban de mí lentamente. Sentí los brazos de Balthazar a mi alrededor, apretándome contra su pecho. Presa de su gran cuerpo, sentí la sensación de encontrarme aislada de los peligros del mundo; con Balthazar a mi lado, parecía que nada ni nadie podrían lastimarme. Ese sentimiento de confianza que siempre me había inspirado seguía allí, tan inalterable como su rostro adolescente.

Alcé la cabeza con inseguridad, encontrándome con sus ojos. Él debió vislumbrar mi incertidumbre, porque pronto vi como aquella dulce media sonrisa volvía a plasmarse en sus labios. Estaba realmente cerca de mí y podía sentir el nerviosismo en cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Si mi corazón hubiese seguido latiendo, lo habría hecho a una velocidad increíble.

—Te parece que me estoy aprovechando de la situación.

Él ya había utilizado aquellas palabras conmigo, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando sólo me dedicaba a jugar con la credibilidad de todos para poder concretar un romance lleno de mortales obstáculos. La última vez que había escuchando aquello, yo tenía la cabeza de una joven de diecisiete años, llena de expectativas y ansias de probar propias convicciones.

—No es eso. Sé que no lo harías

Él sonrió, sabiendo que había recordado nuestro viejo y ficticio romance.

—Te equivocas. Lo haría

El cambio de escena entre pasado y presente se volvió claro cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Lo había besado antes y conocía la sensación de nuestras bocas a la par, pero aquel contacto acarreaba un significado mucho más profundo en ese momento. Al responder a ese beso, al seguir adelante con ese pacto silencioso, estaba accediendo a confiar en las oportunidades. Décadas después de su último intento, Balthazar volvía a ofrecerme la seguridad de su eterna compañía, la confianza de tener un compañero durante mis incontables días de existencia.

—Mi madre siempre decía que yo terminaría contigo —comenté, cerca de sus labios.

Sonrió y aquellos viejos hoyuelos volvieron a formarse en varonil rostro.

—Ella tenía muchos siglos más que tú —aseguró, fingiendo mofarse de mí—. Sabíamos de lo que hablábamos.

Lo besé, intentando darle una oportunidad a la comodidad de una eternidad en compañía, al mismo tiempo en que constataba que las historias de amor y los cuentos de hadas no siempre deben estar surcados de peligros y contratiempos.

Muchas veces, todo lo que necesitamos se encuentra justo frente a nosotros. Sólo debemos encontrar el momento justo para darnos cuenta de ello.

…

"_Is there still magic in the midnight sun, or did you leave it back in '61?  
In the cadence of a young man's eyes, out where the dreams all hide"_

…

**Como últimamente están saliendo la mayoría de mis oneshots, este surgió en uno de esos pequeños momentos de ocio, mientras escuchaba música. Este tema de The Killers es uno de mis favoritos de su último disco y enseguida me evocó una escena más o menos parecida a esta en mi cabeza. Para todos los que me tienen agregada en el Facebook, dejé la traducción y un link del tema. Además, sentí la necesidad de utilizar frases de una de mis escenas favoritas de **_**Stargazer**_**. Perdón, pero fue inevitable jaja. **

**Sé que es raro verme por este fandom, pero como buena partidaria de otro de los tantos delusional, quería dejar mi marca por acá. **

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! **

**Nos leemos prontito. **

**LadyC. **


End file.
